


Fish and Chips

by Alas



Series: Alternative Universe - Crazy [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Mermaid!Arthur
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: 王子如何走上了犯罪道路，以及人鱼在其中扮演的角色。





	Fish and Chips

**Author's Note:**

> 人鱼设定来自《加勒比海盗4：惊涛怪浪》，跟你们年轻人流行的不是一个东西。

有一个海底犯罪团伙。主攻金银财宝。

人类Cobb负责脱手财宝，打听消息。女巫Mal负责兴风作浪。人鱼Arthur负责打捞，杀死可能的幸存者。

为什么Arthur和陆地生物混在一起？因为他对鱼过敏。他从小吃海带和贝类长大的。他最大的梦想是存够钱，搬到没有鱼的地方过上体面的生活。

而且他可真喜欢陆地两脚兽的高级定制啊。

一个富庶强盛的临海国家。每年春分，未婚的王子或公主都要朝大海扔一枚戒指，表示海洋与国家联姻，海上霸权福寿绵长。Mal对没扔下来的那些神往不已。

只剩下一个未婚的王子了。Eames。比起为王位争斗，他更乐意带着船队去远处做生意。他喜欢色彩繁盛的地方。

但是国王命令他带着一箱珠宝，去某个高纬度的海洋国家当外交使臣。那是个阴惨惨、终年下雨的地方。Mal发现里边有她最喜欢的钻石项链，Cobb正在想办法求婚而且他觉得单凭一段谜语不太妥当。Arthur认为干完这一单，他就能攒够钱，退休到陆地上了。

风浪掀翻了大船。

Arthur没想到王子能在水下闭气一刻钟，还懂得相当的格斗技巧。Eames的贴身匕首从他身上挖下一片鳞。Arthur气疯了，直接把他打晕，抢走了Eames身上所有闪光的东西，包括皮带扣，把他扔给海盗。

没想到Eames也比他以为的更油滑。他成功骗得海盗们以为自己是某个落难富商，不重要到值得绑架，也大可不必扔下船。随后他又回到了陆地上。

国王认为这是个绝佳借口，提出围剿海盗。只有王子坚持他是被人鱼攻击了，但是没人相信他。

Arthur穿上自己新买的订制西装，跑去城里。他第一喜欢的就是玻璃，干净透明的，一点藤壶痕迹都没有。此外他喜欢两腿能分开的感觉，还有合身的裤子，以及皮鞋。Arthur把崭新的右腿搭在左膝盖上，抿着玻璃直杯里的威士忌。这间酒吧附属于最大的银行。酒吧里的线条要么笔直要么优雅地弯曲，比海底什么东西都毛乎乎的景观强多了。

Arthur带着醉意，愉快地欣赏四周，他看到了王子朝自己走过来。

“你好呀，Darling。”Eames王子这样说，“咱们仿佛有件官司还没解决。”

Arthur用自己的新腿狠狠踢了他的胯下，然后消失在人群里。

第二天，Arthur的通缉令贴满全国。Eames站在王宫露台上大声宣布，能找到这个人将有重赏。他展示了一片血红色的珠宝，人群一阵骚动，认为那一定是什么稀罕的珍宝。但那是人鱼的鳞片。

从某种意义上说也挺稀罕的就是了。

Arthur决定先下手为强。自此出入里不断丢失重要的物品，从首相的雨伞到将军的绶带。终于有一天，王冠丢了。

王宫上下乱作一团，只有Eames哈哈大笑。他说真是没有想象力的贼，只知道王冠，不知道别的。

Eames的衣橱被整个搬空了，只剩下他的冠冕端端正正地摆在中间。Eames说恐怕贼是个毫无趣味的泥棍子。

这是个没有星星和月亮的夜晚，Eames睡在王宫里没有声音的角落。因此他及时睁开眼睛，抓住Arthur的胳膊。Arthur正要偷走他胸口挂着的人鱼鳞片。

人鱼的敏捷、力量和凶悍还在，Arthur即使比他轻了二十磅也轻易脱身。Eames摇摇晃晃地追到王宫屋顶，被脚下的高度吓得大叫。

Arthur停下脚步，冲他翻眼睛，随后又继续拔足狂奔。Eames诅咒了一声，也不再接着装了，而是专心追过去。

他还是追丢了。

Eames在王国里不知哪一个角落停下来，高声咒骂。他看向小山顶上的王宫，王宫闪亮得像八音盒。也有那么小。他一定跑了很远。Eames累了，他靠在墙上，两手支着膝盖。墙上的廉价白灰蹭脏了他的花缎子外套。附近有笑闹和音乐——海盗之歌。原来这儿是海盗最后的据点。国王没有找到他们，他们正像沙漠里的种子似的等待旱季过去。

Eames知道怎么和海盗打交道，他可是一路骗回陆地过。他再次看看王宫，发现自己已经跑了这么远。

“唔，要是有个硬币就好了。”Eames低声说。

“骰子怎么样？”Arthur说。

Eames猛然转身。海盗风雨灯和酒馆的火把摇动，Arthur站在形状不断改变的阴影里。他有时被照亮。Arthur捏着一个红色的、半透明的骰子，是他刚从赌桌上偷来的。

“有什么我能效劳的吗？”Eames挑起眉毛，向他鞠躬。

“鳞片。”Arthur说。

“我以为这不会对你有什么影响。”Eames说。他看上去真心实意地担忧。Arthur都计划好板着脸骂他，内心深处有些东西又动摇了。他觉得自己像是个海贝。

“反正也没太大妨碍。”Arthur说，“而且我搬到‘上边’来了。”

Eames不说话了，困惑地盯着Arthur的腿使劲看。可能还有其他部位吧。

Arthur使劲清嗓子。

“这恐怕没戏，Darling。”Eames说，“我决定搬到‘下边’去了。”

“你也过敏？”Arthur露出一点同情。

“过敏是个好词。”Eames笑着点点头，伸出手掌，“能不能借我你的骰子？”

“可是你看来已经拿定注意了。”Arthur说，骰子消失在他袖口里，“我们的道路总会再交叉，一个女巫告诉我的。”

Arthur看上去要离开，Eames叫住他：“整个王国的卫兵都要追着你不放。顺便说，还有王冠的事。”

Arthur对他笑了：“他们会追得非常开心。”

风向变了，火光闪烁。Arthur消失了。Eames在原地站了一会儿，耸耸肩，两手舒舒服服地插进口袋，朝酒馆走去。他要去当海盗啦！

而且Arthur和自己的道路总会再交叉，这可是女巫说的。

 

 

END


End file.
